


Acrobatics

by Killjoy_shipper



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Acrobatics, Alternate Universe, Circus, F/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy_shipper/pseuds/Killjoy_shipper





	

Completing the flying trapeze act they wanted was a challenge for both Gajeel and Levy. The professional circus performers were considered the best in the business, that’s why they were employed by one of the most famous circuses of all times. Their shows were visited by thousands of people and they were always flawless on stage. It truly was a miracle to watch them fly from one side of the room to another.  But, during practice, they had a few issues.

“Levy, can we try this one more time? Something’s not right. It’s like we’re not synchronized as usual.”  


“Ah, Gajeel, I’m tired. Why isn’t this working? We’ve been practicing for so long and I actually hoped that we would get it right after so many tries.”  


“But we have to give it one more shot, don’t you think? Quitting doesn’t suit us! We’re a team!” Gajeel hoped to lift her spirits up before the stunt, as it was never going to work with a mindset like that. After all, he loved her smile and couldn’t bear the thought that she was upset. She had done so many difficult acrobatics and this seemed easy at first, but in fact it was the most challenging she’d ever done.  


“I guess you’re right, we truly are a…team.”  


The two acrobats climbed up the ladder that led to their positions. Levy was the flyer and Gajeel was the catcher, yet their routine consisted of both individual and double stunts. They managed to pull off an extremely difficult solo part and the time had come for them to attempt their final move again. Gajeel took his position at the board and set the mark for Levy to fly towards him. She managed to do a front end split and jump onto his arms, feeling ecstatic. Heart pounding, she reached her own board with a backflip, and Gajeel was clapping to congratulate her. This was the moment or redemption.

“Shorty, that was amazing! Don’t ever let me wait for such a sight…”  


“What are you talking about, stupid Gajeel? I’m just doing my job.”  


“I can’t take my eyes off you when you’re performing so well, haven’t you noticed?” Gajeel’s words instantly made her cheeks red and her eyes wide. All they needed was the rush of the moment, the adrenaline from the jump to act impulsively. Levy pressed her lips against Gajeel’s, who immediately reciprocated the kiss.  


“Becoming a team with you was the best thing I’ve ever done after all…”  



End file.
